1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dynamic motion seats for vehicle simulations and methods of use.
2. Description of Related Art
During maneuvering, significant somatic perceptions are available to drivers or pilots of vehicles and are induced by the inertial acceleration reaction on the drivers body and the coupling existing between the body and the actual vehicle seat. Such maneuvering exposes drivers to a broad range of vibratory information concerning vehicle dynamic states as well as configuration. It is well known that drivers employ these perceptions in the handling of their vehicles. Consequently, in the art of vehicle simulators an effort has been made to develop devices which provide a rendition of these cues in the simulation of vehicles.